


Phone Troubles

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Poor Adrien, and alya doesn't know whats going on, and nino, even people who he's dating, he calls everyone dude, people keep stealing adriens phone, why, why plagg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad title, I know. Basically the gist of this is that people keep stealing Adrien's phone and texing Alya. And she somehow has his number in her contacts. Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't figure out how to format it properly, but oh well. Just imagine it with the format of a phone conversation.

**Adrien**

Adrien: hello, alya

Alya: Uh, hi, Adrien…

Adrien: how do you have me in your contacts dude

Alya: …no reason

Adrien: so, whassup, yo

Alya: Ah.. not much. Are you okay?

Adrien: yo yo man im fineeeeee

Alya: Ooookay…. 

Adrien: are you a cornfield? becuz im stalking u

Alya: …Is this really Adrien?

Adrien: what do you think

Alya: Who is it, then?

Adrien: guess

Alya: Umm… Marienette?

Adrien: i wish theyre perfect together <3

Alya: Wishful thinking, haha. Marienette doesn’t type like that. Let me guess… Nino?

Adrien: maaaaaabye

Alya: How’d you get Adrien’s phone?

Adrien: he’s fencing lol

Alya: Isn’t he going to be annoyed once he sees what you wrote?

Adrien: he wont im going to delete this conversation

Alya: Well, at least take a screenshot of it?

Adrien: already done, man

Alya: …you’re weird, Nino.

Adrien: thats why you like me ;)

Alya: Is there an eye-rolling emoji?

Adrien: uhhh o_0 maybe?

Alya: That’s not an emoji

Adrien: how do you knoooooow

Alya: *sigh*

Adrien: well you can just use that lol

Alya: *rolls eyes*

Adrien: will you stop dude

Alya: *walks away*

Adrien: alya?

Alya: Don’t worry, I’m still here.

Adrien: so how was your day

Alya: Ah, not so great. I can’t believe I missed the huge akuma battle last night, gah!

Adrien: it was midnight, dude

Alya: BUT STILL 

Adrien: ..alya?

Alya: AS THE RUNNER OF THE LADYBLOG IT WAS MY RESPONSIBILITY TO WATCH THE BATTLES AND I DIDNT NINO GAHHHH

Adrien: dude chill it’s fine

Alya: How come you keep calling me dude?

Adrien: cause you’re a dude

Adrien: would you rather i call you bro?

Alya: *sigh* Fine. You can call me dude.

Adrien: bro you know you love it

Alya: Please shut up, Nino

Adrien: oh shit

Alya: What is it?

Adrien: he finished fencing. he spotted me.

Alya: How’d you get into his fencing lesson anyway? Didn’t his dad ban you from going to his lessons and his house?

Alya: Nino?

Alya: Are you there?

Adrien: nino isn’t here anymore. 

Alya: Ahaha umm hi Adrien.

Adrien: it’s not adrien

Alya: Who is it this time?

Adrien: plagg

Alya: who’s that?

Adrien: one of adrien’s friends

Alya: Someone who fences with him?

Adrien: kinda. he went in to change into his normal clothes and i got his phone

Adrien: he sees me

Adrien: hes trying to get his phone back

Adrien: gjkekgnkean help me afkejahjkebgj gahhhh keghahe

Alya: Plagg?

Alya: Plagg?

Alya: Well, I guess he’s gone. Oh well. Adrien, if you see this once you get your phone back, IT WASNT ME

**Author's Note:**

> Plagg why. Why.


End file.
